


Una historia de amor

by Jesswinch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesswinch/pseuds/Jesswinch
Summary: Cor, el inmortal jamas pensó en un verdadero amor.aquí su historia de un amor tras barreras de una batalla





	1. libro uno

**Author's Note:**

> Todo final fantasy XV no me pertenece solo la historia .
> 
> Esta historia salió de mi mente, ya tenía días rondando ahí y por fin pude terminarlo, si esta terminado la primera parte de los libros, en esta historia todos los personajes están pero la primer parte de libros será solo unos cuantos, también hay personajes creados por mí, es un mundo alterno así que no andaré mucho en la historia original ni sus conceptos, solamente serán los personajes y algunas situaciones en mi historia la religión tiene un efecto en los Seis no en uno en particular.
> 
> De igual manera si les gusta esta historia continuare con ella, si alguien quiere traducirla al idioma ingles (ya que veo que aquí predomina) puede hacerlo tiene mi permiso siempre y cuando me mencione también si desean pescar algo de la historia para crear otras puede hacerlo.

Libro uno  
El significado del amor

 

Para el guerrero que ha conocido lo peor de la guerra nunca pensó encontrar el significado de amar a alguien en medio de la desolación de la destrucción y el calvario de lo peor de la humanidad, de pie junto a lo que fue una ventana que ahora estaba destruida por el tiempo de la batalla sus ojos estaban puesto en el esbelto cuerpo de esa mujer, su cabello dorado resbalaba por su espada mientras que el sol lentamente tocaba su cuerpo dándole una imagen que jamás podrá olvidar. Y como olvidar lo que han hecho estas noches, como olvidar como lentamente esa mujer entraba en sus pensamientos y en su corazón para demostrarle que en medio de la destrucción que sus naciones han creado pueda existir el amor.

Semanas antes  
Era un día como cualquier otro, sus ojos violetas miraban el campo de batalla, la destrucción de la guerra, miraba los cuerpos mutilados de los soldados de las dos naciones tanto sus aliados como de sus enemigos, miraba con tristeza los heridos que gemían de dolor y que intentaban ponerse en pie para así poder retirarse un poco de su lecho.

Una voz la trajo de vuelta –Mi lady no deberíamos estar aquí.  
-no te preocupes Mirna, no se darán cuenta que estamos aquí, trajiste lo que te pedí.  
-si mi lady.  
-entonces empecemos, esta gente necesita ayuda.

La chica de cabello plata miro el campo de batalla –pero son nuestros enemigos y ya casi están muertos.  
Miro con tristeza a su dama de compañía- no importa, los heridos tienen el mismo derecho de ser atendidos, amigos o enemigos, no tenemos que ver esa diferencia, recuerda todo ser vivo somos uno mismo, traídos a este mundo por la mano de los seis.

 

Lentamente caminaba mirando los cuerpos sin vida de los que eran sus hermanos de arma y otros que eran de sus enemigos, miro a uno a los ojos, un sujeto que agonizaba que lo miraba con miedo y temblaba al verlo de pie junto a él con su katana en mano, el guerrero levanto la hoja y lentamente la hundió en el pecho de su enemigo hasta que la poca luz de vida de esfumo de sus ojos. Dio un suspiro y siguió su camino. A pocos metros de ahí vio a dos mujeres que una atendía a uno de sus guerreros y la otra atendía al enemigo. Mientras caminaba hacia ella hablo en voz alta.

-qué crees que haces mujer?  
La chica tembló al mirar al hombre que caminaba hacia ella.  
-te estoy…   
La otra mujer de cabello dorado se puso frente a él y con firmeza en sus ojos hablo.  
-y tú que crees que haces, no ves que estamos ocupadas atendiendo heridos.  
-veo que lo haces, él es de mi gente pero aquel es…  
-es un herido, no me importa si es aliado o no.- Cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho. –todos tenemos el mismo derecho, Los atenderemos por igual.  
Los ojos color avellana la miraron de pie a cabeza –eres niff –dijo el secamente –por tu color de piel y cabello supongo que…  
Los ojos violetas lo miraron con coraje y tristeza, realmente no supo definir bien –y que si así es, tú y ese hombre son de lucio, son mis enemigos, pero lo que yo veo aquí –señalando la zona- son uno mismo y están heridos y necesitan nuestra ayuda.  
\- se levantaran y empezaremos la batalla otra vez, será mejor que termine con sus vidas y así…  
-entonces yo puedo terminar con sus vidas, como has hecho con el –señalo al guerrero que poco minutos antes el lucían termino con su vida. –pero no, yo decido ayudar a todos por igual y si la decisión de ustedes es levantarse y volver a la batalla la mia es seguir aquí ayudando a los heridos.  
El guerrero la miro con firmeza dio un suspiro y miro como sus hombres caminaban rumbo a su zona de agrupación al igual que hacia los enemigos. Ambos se estaban agrupando.  
-bien.- dijo el –pero no las quiero ver de vuelta aquí.  
-en eso tienes un problema Sr. No, nos iremos hasta terminar nuestro trabajo.  
-como sea.

Los días pasaron y el guerrero observaba a lo lejos como aquella mujer después de una batalla llegaba y ayudaba a los heridos, también noto que tanto sus hermanos de armas como los enemigos se marchaban después de ello, esto era como una zona segura. Un día el se acercó a ella nuevamente, la observo de espalda e intento decir algo pero no sabía que , estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué, no sabía porque su voz no salía.

-que se le ofrece señor.- Dijo ella sin mirar a verlo.  
-creo que estoy herido, puede atenderme. –pero que rayos, porque dijo eso, no era cierto no estaba herido, bueno no como los demás aquí presente pero “fue una mala idea” pensó para si.  
-por supuesto, siéntese aquí y espere su turno, Mirna ven y atiéndelo por favor.  
-si mi lady.   
-hoo!- El guerrero se apartó un poco –yo pensé que… bueno, están ocupadas y yo.

El cabello dorado se movió sutilmente, los ojos de él siguieron ese pequeño movimiento como si fuera una luz en la obscuridad sintió una suave mano tomando su mano guiándolo hacia un lugar más apartado, caminaron hasta llegar a un árbol no muy retirado pero si para una privacidad, el hombre seguía mirando el cabello de la dama, miraba su silueta frente a él y la luz que el sol refregaba en su piel blanca lechosa, el guerrero se perdió ante esa imagen.  
Ella dio una pequeña risa – Por los seis, no esta herido.  
-no… digo si aquí, digo yo quería… yo… mierda!.  
Las manos de ella tomaron su cara y lo miro con esos ojos violeta penetrante   
-solo me quieres aquí.  
-qué?  
-bien dilo, que deseas.  
-yo, solo –se aclaró la garganta –quiero darle las gracias y no sabía cómo, disculpa.  
-y por qué?  
-has ayudado a mis hombres y de echo has logrado hacer como –dio un levantamiento de sus brazos –esto, no se… nosotros ellos después de que tú nos ayudas, los ayudas no pasa nada, simplemente nos respetamos y nos alejamos, tal vez mañana en otro lugar nos enfrentaremos, pero mientras lleguemos a eso. Nosotros y ellos… digo gracias.  
Ella lo miro –eso es porque a pesar de todo somos uno mismo, somos hijos de los seis, así que tenemos que agradecerles a ellos por estos momentos de paz.  
-paz, estamos en guerra.  
-por el momento no – miro atrás de ella en donde estaban los heridos –que en este momento hay paz.  
La observo –sin duda eres una mujer interesante.  
-Minerva, mi nombre es Minerva mi SR.  
-Cor, mi nombre es Cor…  
-si lo sé, Cor Leonis el famosos inmortal.  
-solo palabrerías.  
Ella dio un bello gesto que hizo que el corazón del inmortal latiera con fuerza “creo que me gusta” se dijo así mismo mientras se regañaba internamente por ello.


	2. Libro 2- Un amor tras batalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La separación del amor verdadero durara o se olvidara en el tiempo

Libro 2  
Un amor tras batalla

Los días pasaron y mientras más tiempo pasaba Cor junto a Minerva más aprendía de ella, mas aprendía de como ella amaba al prójimo sin importarle la guerra, la ayuda que ella brindaba a su gente y al enemigo era gratificante, como una pequeña luz en medio de una destrucción y así cada día se enamora más de ella.   
Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, podría decirle que regresaran juntos a lucis, casarse, formar una familia, ser su compañera, amiga, amante. Realmente no quería perderla, realmente quería que estuviera con él por el resto de sus vidas y ahora que estaba junto a ella en esa cama que si hablaría cuantos secretos de sabanas contaría. Tenía que decidirse y rápido, la guerra no terminaría, pero poco a poco los niff estaban ganando terreno y los estaban haciendo retroceder y en este punto estaban ya en pláticas de retirada, ya no podían mantener el frente, la guardia de la corona ya no podía soportar más tiempo estar aquí.  
Pero realmente el que podía ofrecerle a ella a parte de su amor verdadero, él vivía para la guardia, él vivía para el rey, para sus hermanos de armas, él era Cor el inmortal.  
-en que piensa mi SR.  
Su voz lo sobresalto pero no le mentiría –tengo que regresar a lucio mañana temprano y regresare pero…  
-se van a retirar.  
El levanto una ceja, el nunca hablo con ella nada sobre tácticas y esas cosas- tal vez.- Contesto seriamente.  
-no necesitas decir nada, lo veo, el emperador va avanzando más con esto y ya llego la infantería de magetics y se oye que vendrán más y ustedes ya son pocos y no veo que tengas refuerzos, quedarte aquí es equivalente a que más de tus hombres mueran  
-por ello me voy, necesito respuesta.  
-bien, yo estaré aquí.

Esa conversación fue exactamente hace una semana, se fue por una semana y regreso con la orden de retirada, ya no podía seguir más él y sus hombres defendiendo esta línea, ya no, se tenían que ir. Pero aquí estaba el buscándola a ella y por más que la buscaba en los lugares donde sabía que estaba no la encontraba, le pregunto a los heridos que si la habían visto pero la respuesta de cada uno de ellos fue no, desde hace una semana.  
Así fue como el inmortal perdió a su único amor, asi fue como Cor regreso al insomnio solo sin nadie a su lado. Los días pasaban y el que nunca demostraba ningún sentimiento a través de su rostro o de su postura ahora estaba demostrándolo, le dolía, le dolió haber perdido a esa mujer, Minerva su nombre jamás saldría de su corazón y de su memoria, jamás olvidaría lo que vivió con ella, lo que aprendió de ella.  
-veo que realmente te está afectando. -Comento su gran amigo Clarus. –cuando nos contaste a mí a Regis pensamos que este era ya tu momento, lo que nos contaste de ella fue casi un cuento y supimos de inmediato que realmente la ambas  
El inmortal miro a su amigo –la amo, dime como la olvidare.  
-de plano no la encuentras?  
-no, tal vez ella ya está… digo la semana que no estuve hubo un fuerte enfrentamiento y tal vez digo… no creo encontrarla ya.  
Clarus observo a su amigo. – te mentiría si te digiera que con el tiempo, pero no es así, esos amores no se olvidan, por ello pensamos que hoy estaríamos disfrutando tu boda y eso. –dio una señal para que alguien pasara a la pequeña oficina de Cor.  
Sus pasos eran fuertes aunque se escuchaba un poco de cojera. –su majestad. -Dijo al ponerse de pie.  
-mi amigo, Clarus me ha contado todo, que aún no la encuentras?.  
Dio una aceptación al hecho –tal vez.  
-Tal vez tuvo que huir… recemos a los seis porque este a salvo. - Comento el rey mientras se sentaba, Clarus trajo una botella de vino del mejor y coloco tres vasos en el escritorio y sirvió la bebida.  
-Por el amor verdadero. - Comento el escudo  
-Por el amor a una bella mujer. - Respondió el rey  
-Por la luz en la obscuridad que vi en ella. -Dijo el inmortal

 

Los gritos se escuchaban a pasos de distancia, aquel hombre de edad ya avanzada recriminaba a la mujer que tenía frente a ella.  
-Es inaudito, cómo pudiste tan siquiera estar ahí.  
Ella lo fulmino con la mirada –ya te dije, nuestra gente necesita ayuda.  
-Eres la hija del emperador, no necesitas ser vista por ellos, no necesitan tu ayuda.  
-Ellos son nuestra gente!, por ellos es tu deber estar aquí! No estar conquistando y dejándolos morir en medio de tu ridícula batalla.  
El emperador observo a su única hija –vete a tu habitación, ya me canse de esta mierda!  
-Como desees padre.   
Tras del emperador un hombre de aspecto sombrío apareció ante el –veo que ella sigue siendo indomable. -Comento con una sutil sonrisa  
-Espero que Besithia pueda con ella.  
-Mi dulce emperador su hija es la mejor ofrenda para nuestro científico, será el indicado para ella, y así unirá que sea más fiel a su causa, ya sabes cómo adora a la princesa.  
El emperador medito ante las palabras de su fiel mano –Andry, Besithia sabe a la perfección que su primogénito será el heredero al trono.  
Dio un pequeño salto –Así es su alteza, él sabe eso y realmente lo único que quiere además de su hija es seguir con su trabajo tener los recursos para seguir con sus investigaciones, con gusto dará un fruto a su bella princesa para que sea el próximo emperador.  
-Es viejo. -Dijo secamente el emperador  
-Me ofende, es casi de mi edad… bueno más años tal vez, pero aún le funciona. –Carraspeo –Me entiende.  
El emperador tosió tratando de evitar la sonrisa –Mañana daré el comunicado, prepara todo para la cena y los invitados.  
-asi será mi señor.

Los ojos azul oscuro observaban a la princesa de Niflheim caminar de un lado al otro en su habitación  
-Mirna no puedo creer que mi padre este loco de poder.  
-Loco o no me preocupaba más que se enteraran de su “pequeña aventura” –comento en voz baja mientras miraba a todas partes. –Tenía miedo que esta cita con el emperador tuviera que ser por ello.  
Los ojos violeta la miraron –júrame que jamás hablaras de ello, esto será nuestro secreto, ese hombre, su ser, el, él es… lo extraño.  
-alteza será mejor que se olvide de él, ya estamos en casa.  
-no puedo, todo lo que viví con él, todo lo que ambos, yo… yo le dije que estaría esperándolo y yo estaba dispuesta… estoy dispuesta…  
-ya termine, ya no hable más… le Juro por los seis que nos miran que de mí no saldrá ningún aliento a su recuerdo, pero usted olvide ese amor, por su propio bien.  
El llanto de la princesa resonó sofocado en el pecho de su dama de compañía, lloraba por el amor que sentía por aquel hombre que el destino lo puso frente a ella, lloraba por todas sus oraciones a los seis que ahora parecían que la han olvidado, no entendía porque jugaban así ahora con ella. El inmortal, jamás olvidaría ese hombre a ese amor verdadero.


End file.
